Sorrow, Heartbreak and Glee Club
by Clementine Plum
Summary: Ivy Harper. She's the new kid in school and as far as most everyone, including herself, is concerned, she's simply a shy, stuttering freak. Then she meets the New Directions. Will Ivy be able to let go of her past, with the help of the Glee club or will her obsessive ways take over and control her life? -Rated T just in case. Mild language and mature elements.-
1. Chapter 1

**I would love if you guys could pretty please read and review... It'd mean alot as I've worked hard on this story. All critiques welcomed but if you're gonna be mean then please just leave.**

**Disclaimer: Yahh I don't own anything but Ivy and her family soo yep. **

**Le Random Dude: "You call _that _a disclaimer? You're supposed to be more creative and witty than you really are so people will read your awful story duh."**

**Le Me: *Throws tomatoes at Random Dude's ugly face* "How's that for witty, heh?"**

**Umm so yeah. I know getting later into this you may start to feel like I'm "copying" Marley and her struggles a bit, but I'm not and if you think that then you can just keep it to yourself and don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya. **

* * *

"Marley! NO!" Ivy hears herself yell out, blinking open her eyes and gasping for air.

_'Another nightmare.' _She throws her quilt off herself and climbs out of bed, falling in the process as usual. Rolling her eyes she tucks her feet into her slippers and quietly opens her bedroom door. She tiptoes to the bedroom next to hers and quietly peeks inside. She finds two small figures tucked away in their beds and breathes a sigh of relief. She goes to the next bedroom to find her third little brother, the oldest of the three boys still snoozing as well. Satisfied, she sleepily trudges back to her bedroom, weaving her way around a few unpacked cardboard boxes. She knew she didn't even have to see if she had wakened her dad – there could be bombs dropping outside and he wouldn't know it. She sits down on her small bed trying to guess what her new school might be like. She, her brothers and dad had just moved from Cleveland to Lima. Normally Ivy hates change however she was more than happy to leave behind everyone in Cleveland. None of her "friends" liked her anymore anyways, but that's another story for another day. She shook with nerves from wondering what the people might think of her. She was homeschooled her 9th grade year so she wasn't sure what to expect from high school.

She's snapped out of her thoughts by her alarm going off, "She went down in an airplane, fried getting suntanned. Fell in a cem…" She slams the snooze button and jumps up to get ready. "Yikes!" She exclaims, appalled at her blonde hair all tangled and crazy. She puts it up into a French braid, brushes out her bangs and quickly throws on a knit cap.

Once dressed she runs across the hall to make sure her brothers are ready to go.

"Emmet! Give them back!" Flynn runs out of the door and down the hallway chasing after his younger brother.

"What's going on?!" Ivy yells after them.

"He took my underwear!" Flynn yells back, turning to face her.

"Aw, God! Cover your junk!" She grimaces, covering her face. "Emmet, give him back his underwear!" She yells out, trying to find the little boy. "I can't find him, Flynn. Can't you just wear another pair?" She asks the boy.

"I can't find any!" He says and Ivy rolls her eyes at his helplessness.

She marches into his bedroom, opens his top drawer and throws a pair of underwear at him. "Was it really that hard?" She says rolling her eyes. "Have you seen Brady anywhere?" She asks, walking out the room.

She crosses paths with Emmet in the hallway and he widens his eyes. "Why did you do that to your brother?" Ivy asks him and they stare at each other for a few moments before busting out laughing. "Good one, though." She whispers to him. They both snicker, going seperate ways.

She heads downstairs and into the kitchen to find her dad and youngest brother, Brady sitting at the table. "Morning, Daddy." She says, hugging her dad. "Morning, Brady." She kisses the boy on his cheek.

She notices his outfit and laughs a little. He is wearing basketball shorts, a button down shirt, grey hoodie and boots. "I see you dressed yourself, munchkin." She giggles. "Unfortunately, you can't wear that to school, buddy."

"Please?" He asks sweetly, giving her his best puppy dog look. Ivy almost caves before saying, "Nope. Sorry."

They go upstairs and she changes him into something fitting for the cool October day.

Soon everyone is downstairs, dressed and ready to go.

"Okay, so let's go over our morning commute. You'll be taking Brady to school since the pre-school is just down the road from your school and I'll be taking Emmet and Flynn. I don't have to be at work until 6:30 tonight so I can pick up all of them from school and then you'll have enough time to get back home from dance class after school before I have to leave for work." Ivy's dad, Mason, says, going over the plan for the 30th time.

"Yes daddy, I know. We'll be fine." She reassures him. She hops into her truck and buckles Brady in, cranks it up and takes a deep breath before making her way to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy stands outside of her old, blue truck pacing back and forth. There isn't much that can make her more nervous than being around new people, save dancing in front of people of course. She shakily picks up her cell phone to check the time. "8:30" she quietly reads.

'_God, I've got 15 minutes until my first class and I don't even know where I'm going' _she thinks to herself.

This only upsets her further so she tries calming herself down by making up a plan of what to do as soon as she gets inside.

_'Okay, I will just walk right inside and simply ask someone in the hallway directions to my class. Homeroom with Mr. Thompson, I think. Okay, you can do this Ivy. You've got this.' _

She takes a deep breath and grabs her bag. She opens the door and walks as quickly as possible down the hallway where she immediately feels people staring at her.

_'I knew this was going to happen! Okay, just try to find someone that looks like a teacher and ask them for help. Maybe they'll be friendly…' _

She stops when she sees a tall woman with short blonde hair wearing a tracksuit and standing in the middle of the hall surrounded by a few cheerleaders.

She decides that she looks nice enough and asks for help, "Um, excuse me? Ma'am?"

The lady immediately turns around and looks down at her, "Well, hello dough boy." She answers coolly.

'_Dough boy? Pillsbury dough boy. My hat? Or am I looking especially pudgy today? I knew I shouldn't have had that extra piece of toast!' _

Ivy grimaces at her comment but continues, "Would you mind telling me where Mr. Thompson's class is, please?"

At this the lady replies, "You mean Mr. Thomason?"

'_Ugh. Great job Ivy, go and say the wrong name. You should have looked at the schedule before running your big mouth!' _

Ivy thinks as the woman continues, "Sure thing, Courtney Love. Just go out those double doors at the end of the hallway there, take the hallway on your second left and he will be the last classroom on your left."

The cheerleaders giggle obnoxiously at her comment. Ivy's eyes start to fill with tears so she quickly mutters a thank you and speeds off down the hallway. She could faintly hear the cheerleaders still giggling in the background and begin to feel people staring at her.

_'What are they looking at? They know. They know who I am and they know all about me. I knew this would happen.' _

Walking as fast as she can, she takes the woman's directions but she doesn't go all the way to her class. Instead she heads for a bathroom. She spots one not far from her so she speeds up in hopes of making it there without any more stares until she feels herself run into something.

She looks up from her place on the tile floor and sees a boy that looks about her age. He has dark blonde hair, but that's all she notices before she quickly gathers her books and runs to the bathroom muttering an apology.

She runs into the first stall, throws her things on the ground, sits on the toilet lid and begins crying. She wants more than anything at this point to run out to her truck and just go home but she knows this was all her fault.

_'Why'd you have to go and screw things up again, Ivy? This is just what happened at your old school in Cleveland and now it's happening here. It's all your fault' _

She all of a sudden starts feeling sick again and barely gets the toilet lid up before she vomits up her breakfast.

_'Boy are you pitiful, sitting here on the bathroom floor crying like a baby and puking your guts out. Quit feeling so sorry for yourself, Ivy. You brought this on yourself anyways, going in there and thinking that you could actually be accepted like that and just screwing it up like you always do.' _

All Ivy can do is think of what a failure she is and she just sits there on the floor, shaking and crying.

~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~~GLEE~

Ivy jolts awake to the sound of water running and girls talking. Immediately she notices the pain in her back and neck.

_'Where am I? Why am I sleeping on the floor?' _

Then she remembers the incident in the hallway earlier and crying herself to sleep on the bathroom floor.

_'School. I missed my class!' _

She quickly scrambles to find her phone. The time reads 3:30.

Ivy widens her eyes, _'Oh my God! I missed all of my classes! How did I sleep here for that long?' _

She is about to stand up and leave when she hears the voices again. She looks out the crack in the stall and sees two girls standing at the sinks. One has brown hair and is wearing a newsboy cap, the other has long, dark hair and is wearing a black dress. She thinks they look familiar, but stands up to get a better view. Doing so she drops her phone that she didn't realize was still in her lap and startles the girls. Just as they turn around she notices them as two of the girls in the hallway that had been staring at her earlier.

'_Great, of all the people, you had to draw attention to yourself to someone that's going to know you.' _

She widens her eyes as they see her peeking from through the crack in the stall and knows that there's no turning back. She grabs her things quickly and opens the door in hopes of making a quick and discreet exit. That isn't the case.

"Hey, you were the new girl in the hallway earlier!" the Asian girl says.

Ivy's eyes widen and she just nods her head, offering them a quick smile and hurries to the door.

"Wait! You don't have to go! We were just talking about our assignments in Glee club. Have you heard of it?" The brunette asks happily.

Ivy just turns and quietly looks at the girls.

The pretty brunette girl speaks up again, "I'm Marley and this is Tina."

As soon as Ivy hears the name her eyes widen but she shakes it off quickly.

Ivy looks at the both of them stepping a little bit further into the bathroom and quietly says, "Ivy."

They both look at each other and the Asian girl, Tina says "Oh, that's a pretty name!"

She forces a small smile and mutters, "Thank you." The two girls seem to be satisfied with the conversation so Ivy quickly nods her head and runs out of the bathroom leaving Tina and Marley confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy is too busy getting away from further conversation with the girls in the bathroom to realize that there is anyone else in the hallway and runs into a mid-aged indian man.

"No running in the hallways, young lady!"

"I'm so sorry!" She says with wide eyes.

The man squints his eyes and bushy eyebrows for a moment before saying, "Are you our new student that just moved here?"

_'How would he know that? Oh, he must be the principal...' _

"Yes, sir. Ivy Harper."

He shakes her hand and answers, "Principal Figgins. Say, I didn't see you at all today. Didn't you know you were to come by the office to collect your map of the school?"

_'Well that could've been helpful!' _

"No, sir I didn't."

He answers, "Ah, well I'm sure you know your way around by now. Are you enjoying your classes?"

_'Crap.' _

Not wanting to explain why she was sleeping on the bathroom floor all day instead of attending class, she fibs, "Yes, very much."

He answers, satisfied but looking at his watch, "That's nice. I have a meeting right now so I must be going. Have a good afternoon!"

He leaves and Ivy breathes a sigh of relief and walks down the maze of hallway, trying to remember which way she came in. She checks her cell phone quickly and sees that she has an hour and a half until she has to be at dance class.

'_Perfect time to find my classes and explore the school when there is barely anyone here.' _

She slips her phone in her pocket, fishes her class schedule out of her bag and starts off down the empty hallway.

She succesfully finds her algebra and spanish classrooms and heads to find the library.

_'Geez, I haven't even seen the cafeteria.' _

Just as she thinks this she walks through a set of swinging doors leading into the cafeteria.

She stops to grab a pen out of her bag and jots down something on her schedule, 'When coming from spanish class turn down first hallway on left to get to cafeteria'. She throws her pen back into her bag and quickly scans her surroundings.

The cafeteria is only lit by the sunlight streaming in from the windows and the floors look freshly mopped. However the whole room said 'rundown, smelly hospital cafe' and it smelt of day old roast beef and pine sol.

She's scanning a nearby trophy case when a woman's voice rings out, "Can I help you sweetheart?".

Ivy jerks her head to see a woman walking towards her. The overweight woman is wearing an apron, hairnet and a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just exploring the school..."

At the look of confusion on the woman's face she says, "I'm new here."

The woman's smile returns to her face and she answers, "Oh! Really? I didn't see you at lunch!"

_'Dang it.' _

Ivy musters up a quick answer, "I skipped... I didn't know where the cafeteria was."

_'That wasn't a complete lie... Actually it's the truth.' _

The woman's face quickly turns horrified, "Sweetie, you must be starving! Follow me, I have a couple of leftover burgers and I would be more than happy to heat you up one!"

By the smell of the room Ivy did not want to know what those burgers tasted like but she couldn't say no to the woman's kindness, "Thank you!"

The woman simply smiles and Ivy follows her into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home!" The woman tells her as she goes over to a stack of plastic containers covered in foil. Ivy sits at one of the two old bar stools sitting at a nearby counter. While she's waiting she slips her phone out of her pocket to check the time and sees that she still has just over an hour until dance class.

"Here's some ketchup, honey and here's your hamburger." The woman says placing a paper plate in front of Ivy.

"Thank you!"

_'I didn't realize I was so hungry. That's definitely a frozen patty and I do not care.' _

The woman opens her mouth to reply when in walks a brunette girl whom Ivy immediately recognizes as one of the girls from the bathroom, Marley.

"Hey, mom I just need to grab my bag. I'm almost late." she says to the woman and picks up a bookbag from a table in the corner.

She turns around and notices Ivy, "Hey! You're the girl from the bathroom! Ivy, wasn't it?"

Before she can answer, the woman pipes up, "So you've met? I'm sorry, I just realized that I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Millie Rose, this is my daughter Marley which I guess you know already."

_'Couldn't her name be something else? Katie, Gertrude... Anything but Marley' _

Ivy tries her best to push these thoughts away and answers, "Nice to meet you."

They both smile at her for a moment until Marley says that she has to leave and hurries off. Ivy soon finishes her burger and thanks Millie once again for it.

"I should probably be going. Thank you again for the burger." Ivy says before heading for the door.

A few hallways later Ivy has no idea where she is once again. _'_

_Ugh! I thought I had all this figured out!' _

She hears speaking coming from a room just to her right and decides to go inside and see if anyone can help her find her way out.

_'But, wait. What if they're like that woman was this morning? I don't need that again. But that Millie woman was nice...' _

She already has the door opened a crack with her ear to the door, trying to decide whether or not to enter. She is about to knock when she hears the people inside begin to raise their voices.

_'Ok, maybe not...' _

She turns to leave but just as she does she trips over her own feet and the next thing she knows she's laying face-down halfway inside the room with three people standing over her.

She jumps up as quickly as she fell down and tries to muster up something to say, "Um... I..." she continues to stutter like she usually does when she's nervous.

"Spit it out, stutter!" a voice yells at her that makes her want to cry.

_'The woman from earlier.' _

"Sue, lay off!" the man standing with curly hair standing next to her says.

"What are you doing here Miss Harper?" Principal Figgins asks her.

She realizes that this is the principal's office and her eyes widen.

"I'm v-v-ery s-s-orry... I didn't m-m-ean t-t-o... I... w-w-as just... Sorry." Is all Ivy gets out before running out the door.

She has made it down two more hallways and stops to take a breather, wiping the tears from her eyes and notices where she is.

_'The front doors! Yes!' _

She runs the rest of the way out and doesn't stop until she is sitting in her truck.

_'Way to make an impression, Ivy. Great job!' _

She carefully wipes her eyes with a tissue and asseses her face in the mirror. Her mascara is smudged down her temples, her nose looks like Rudolph's, her eyes look like they belong to a druggy, her hat is falling off and her hair is a tangled mess. She fixes herself as well as she can and checks the time on her phone. She has thirty more minutes until she needs to be in dance class.

_'Only thirty more minutes to go and then... freedom!' _

She decides to wait it out in the parking lot a few more minutes since there aren't many cars left and takes a book from her bag to pass the time with. It's one of her favorite books: Dracula.

About ten minutes pass when she realizes that she hasn't changed into her dance clothes yet.

_'I am not going back into that school. I'll just change here...' _

She takes her clothes out of her dance bag and scans the parking lot for any people. She deems it clear and begins changing.

She's halfway done when she hears a voice.

_'Crap!'_

She looks out her driver's side window to see two guys walking. They act as if they might turn and head for the school but then they turn back to their original course. They're headed for the car parked right beside her.

_'Why didn't I notice that before now?!' _

She grabs her sweats from the seat, ducks down as much as she can and pulls them on. She peeks up from her spot and sees that they are even closer. She grabs her shirt to throw it on but notices it isn't in her seat like it was before.

_'NO! No, No, No! Where is it?!' _

She looks through the clothes sitting in the passenger seat as quickly as she can, throwing things everywhere. This catches the boys' attention. She ducks down again and searches the floor for the lost shirt.

_'Fudge! No! Where's the other shirt? I need something! They're getting closer and I don't need people seeing me in my bra!' _

She finally sees the shirt peeking out from her bag and grabs it, holding it up in victory. It isn't until she notices the two boys staring at her, only feet away from her truck, that she realizes she still doesn't have her shirt on. She recognizes the first boy instantly. He's the one that she ran into this morning in the hallway.

Reality finally catches back up to her and she throws the shirt on. She cranks her truck, puts it in gear and speeds off without looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Liv, Ivy's Irish dance teacher approaches her after class, "Good job in class today, Ivy. If that turnout keeps improving, I'll teach you your new reel next week."

Her face lights up and she smiles brightly at this... She'd be the only one in the class to know the new dance. She nods her head in reply.

Liv speaks up, "Are you okay? You seemed a bit distant when you came into class earlier."

Ivy quickly replies, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that today was my first day of school and..."

Liv nods her head, "Oh, yes I know how that is. Remember, Brian will be teaching your class Wednesday but I'll be back next Monday."

The dance company that Ivy attends, O'Hare School of Irish Dance, has several different branches. There was one in Cleveland that she attended and there happened to be another just outside of Lima. The dance teachers go back and forth to all of the branches to teach throughout the week so Ivy is familiar with almost all of them.

Ivy turns to leave the studio and Liv calls after her, "Don't forget your hard shoe private with Brian!"

She turns back to face her and smiles, "Thursday at 5:30!"

She gets to her truck and throws herself onto her seat.

_'Ohh I'm so tired.' _

She throws her dance shoes and socks off and massages her aching feet. She grabs a small bandaid from her bag to cover a bleeding blister. She finishes and checks the time.

_'Just enough time to swing by Starbucks before I need to be home.' _

She quickly ties on her tennis shoes and drives a few miles to the Starbucks that she noticed on the way to class. She pulls into a parking lot and frowns at the heaps of people.

_'Oh, God. Please don't make me see anyone from school. Please, please, please.' _

She tightens her messy ponytail, grabs her wallet and heads inside.

She orders a raspberry passion tea lemonade and throws in a few chocolate chip cookies for her brothers. At the cash register she opens her wallet to find that she has no money, except for a couple of dollar bills.

_'Saved by the card!' _

She finally finds a giftcard that she had leftover from Christmas and there was just enough money on it to pay. She grabs her drink and cookies and heads for the door, thankful she didn't see anyone from school. She opens the door and a blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform walks in.

"Hey, dough boy isn't it?"

_'She's one of the cheerleaders from this morning in the hallway. Lovely.' _

Just as the girl says this, a boy with short, dark hair walks in behind her. "Kitty. Leave the girl alone."

Ivy looks at the boy with thankful eyes until she recognizes him as one of the boys from the parking lot. She can tell that he recognizes her too but he doesn't say anything.

"You're new right?" he asks her.

"Yeah." She nods her head in reply.

The blonde girl, Kitty, speaks up, "Yawn. This convo equals boring. Jake go buy me a tall low fat mocha. No syrup."

The boy, whose name was apparently Jake, looks at Ivy apolageticaly before going to get in line.

"Alright. I'm guessing you're wondering now, how to get through school without being laughed at. One: Ditch the hat. It sucked. Two: Do something with the hair. You look like you've been living in the rainforest for years and the whole time it's been matted down with mud and hyenna shit."

Kitty kept on blabbing, Ivy didn't even get a chance to put a word in... Not that she would've anyways.

"And you need to quit acting like a nobody. I watched the way you acted in the hallways, not cool. As far as we know you're a random nerd who walked in off the streets to run down the hallway like an idiot."

Ivy doesn't know what to say so she just mutters, "But I _am _a nobody."

Kitty nods in agreement then looks like she has an idea, "Come to the gym tomorrow after school."

Before she can say anything else Jake comes back and hands Kitty her coffee. They both offer Ivy a quick goodbye and just as they walk out the door Ivy notices a small cross hanging from a gold chain around Kitty's neck.

_'Yeah, right.' _

She shakes her head at the irony as she collects her composure and heads home.


End file.
